If At First You Don't Succeed
by happy-go-lucky-mew
Summary: What would happen if Stryker made an exact replica of Wolverine, but this time they were female? What would happen if said female escaped with her life...and her memories of what happened?


Hey people! This is my first X-men fic! :D Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, but I do own Leia and Mel

* * *

><p>"And this will be your room," Professor Xavier said as he wheeled into a room filled with two sets of furniture. "I have informed your roommate, and she will be coming to meet you as soon as Study period is over. If you need anything, you know where to find me." He was addressing a sulky-looking brown-haired girl. He turned his wheelchair around and started toward the door before turning around to say one last thing. "I hope you enjoy it here, Melissa." The girl he was talking to scowled at her full name being used. Professor X sighed and rolled out the door.<p>

As soon as he was gone, the girl let out a growl of frustration and punched her bed, before collapsing down on it. There, she took a few deep breathes and calmed down considerably. She rolled onto her back and stared at the roof. Slowly she lifted her hand and as she concentrated, 3 silver claws protruded from her knuckles. She did this with her other hand before pulling all 6 claws back in. She shuddered.

Suddenly, the door opened. A girl with bouncy blonde curls and big blue eyes walked in. She didn't seem surprised to see the other girl there. She put her backpack down on one of the two tables and sat down on the other bed. "Hi," she said. "I'm Leia." She held out her hand.

The girl on the opposite bed looked up, her emerald green eyes clouded with thoughts. "I'm Mel" She held out her hand too.

As the two girls shook hands, Leia's eyes flickered over the scars on Mel's knuckles, but she didn't say anything.

"Oh by the way, here's your timetable." She handed Mel a piece of paper with different classes and times printed on it. "We have the same subjects, so I can show you around until you get used to things. We've got English first thing, and than Physical training. Our teachers are cool. We've got the Professor for English. You've met him obviously. We also get taught by Jean, Scott and Storm. They're senior mutants."

"Who teaches Physical Training?" Mel asked.

"Oh, we get taught by a man named Logan. He creeps me out. He's really mean and his mutation is freaky. He's got these claws that come out of his hands, see? And one time..."

_Claws that come out of his hands?_ Mel thought to herself as she examined the knuckles on her right hand. _I wonder if he's just like me..._

"...And then his claws came out and he was like 'Say that again, punk'. After that, Michael never interrupted him again." She had finished her long story and was obviously waiting for Mel to be impressed.

"Wow. That's, uh, interesting," she said quickly. "Um, are we allowed to go outside at all?"

"Yes, of course. We're allowed outside during lunch and sometimes during study period, if the weather is good. I got to leave the study period early to come meet you, so we've got a bit of time to spare. I can introduce you to some of the other students, if you want."

"That sounds great," said Mel. "Let me get my jacket first." She pulled on a dark grey jacket over her blue top.

The two girls left the room and started walking through a maze of corridors. Suddenly and very unexpectedly, they rounded a corner and the two were suddenly outside. Outside was a neat little garden with a small hedge making another maze, which separated the many picnic tables that were situated everywhere.

"That's Roger," Leia said while pointing to a tall blonde boy. "That's Sue and Savannah and..."

Leia was pointing out at least ten students per second. There was no way Mel would remember all those names. While Leia was still spouting out names, they passed a table where four people were sitting. There were two girls- one had light brown hair tied up in a pony, and the other had long dark brown hair with a white streak in it. There were two boys as well. One was having what seemed to be a debate with the girl with the white streak, but it was the other one that caught Mel's attention. He was sitting there with a lighter and every time it lit, he would use his hand to make it move around as he pleased. He seemed to notice Mel staring and looked straight at her. A slight feeling of fear stirred in the depths of Mel's stomach. She quickly looked away to avoid the staring at the boy's almost red irises. They walked for a little bit, and Mel made sure they were out of earshot before asking, "Leia, who were those people at the table we just passed?"

"And Tim. Huh? Oh, the two girls were Rogue, the one with the white streak, and Kitty, and the boys were Bobby, the one arguing with Rogue, and Pyro. Why?"

"Just wondering."

As they continued walking, several students started packing their things and leaving. "It's getting quite late," Leia said. "Do you want to head back?" Mel nodded.

The trip back took half the time it took them to get there. In no time at all, they were in their pyjamas and in bed. Leia was leaning on her elbow, facing Mel. "So," she said. "What do you think of the school so far?"

"So far, it's cool. I might change my mind after the lessons tomorrow." They both laughed. "Tell me more about the guy with claws."

Leia was silent for a moment while she thought about it. "Well, his name is Logan, but I've heard the older mutants call him Wolverine. He's sometimes really mean, but sometimes he gives us a free period where we can just sit and chat. He's got three silver claws that come out on each of his hands, right near the knuckles. The most important thing is to never disobey him, because it really makes Wolverine mad." She yawned. "Anyway, good night." She rolled over so she was facing the opposite wall.

"Goodnight," Mel said before turning over, too. _Wolverine_, she thought. _Maybe he could tell me more about these claws._ She closed her eyes and sleep overcame her.

* * *

><p>There we go! Sorry in started in the middle, but all will be revealed later ;)<p> 


End file.
